


After The War.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Post War, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt dystopia for HC-bingo, doctor/patient for Kinkbingo and for post traumatic stress disorder Angst bingo. In a post war world Tommy is trying to adapt, but strugling, until he meets a doctor who helps change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The War.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Post war world. Also a shifter fic.

When the shifters outed themselves to the world, the world was a free place, but it didn't stay that way for long. The government decided to round them all up, to keep them under control and the shifters rebelled, it led to a war that raged for years. People were killed, as well as Tommy's own parents. He had been raised by his sister and when he was eighteen, he had been drafted into the war against the shifters. He hadn't wanted to, but he'd had to, until he was twenty one, until the war ended when the government decided to work with, rather than against, the shifters. Tommy had been left with scars and diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder and given a chunk of money to make up for it. The money hadn't helped, it had just meant it was easier not to have to ever leave his house if he didn't want to, so he doesn't work.

　

Each year the government officials make him report to one of the many government run hospitals. Lisa had told him hospitals had been different once, but now they are completely under control, once it had been more about insurance and money, but not anymore. People like Tommy who fought in the war and came back damaged get treated pretty well, but people who are known to be against the war are not. Anyone who gets into a fight with a shifter is investigated deeply, often locked away until it has been proved they didn't start the fight or get turned on purpose. The government also treat bitten shifters differently to those who are born as it is illegal to just turn someone. There are ways to do it legally, but it's something that hardly ever happens. 

　

Lisa drives him to the hospital. Tommy hasn't driven himself since he stopped fighting. He's not allowed while they still say he has post traumatic stress disorder and Tommy doesn't feel a lot better. He's nervous all the time, jumpy and he has terrible nightmares every night. He doesn't sleep enough or eat enough and he knows it worries Lisa, but he can't seem to change the way he feels. He saw too much, did too much. He has blood on his hands and it won't ever wash off.

　

"Want me to come with you?" Lisa asks as she pulls the car to a stop.

　

"I'll be okay." He's done this every six months since he was first diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. It's been four years since he left the war, just days after his twenty first birthday. He's been in and out of hospitals since then, government officials running his life, government psychiatrists and other specialists, all telling him who he should be. He's given some respect for fighting in the war, getting hurt when he was fighting. 

　

He hates having to do as he is told all the time, but then he's not the only one. Peace is a fragile thing, the peace between humans and shifters especially so, but there are some people who would see war start again to get more freedom. Tommy would like more freedom, but he doesn't want war again. He has made peace with the world he lives in, a world he helped to shape as a soldier. 

　

"I'll pick you up later then," Lisa leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She's one of the only people he can handle doing that. He's been a little weird about touch ever since he became ill as he thinks of it. The illness might not affect his body, but it is just as debilitating. 

　

Tommy gets out of the car and heads inside, signing in at the front guess, getting his ID checked before going up to the second floor, where they check his ID again to make sure he has not sent someone else in his place. Since the war ended, there have been some people who want to hide from the government and they often try to steal the identity of people who aren't on government watch lists.

　

He's shown to a waiting room with two other people already waiting in the room. Tommy doesn't talk to either of them. He's not really what anyone would call social. He has to wait a while, because both the people waiting have appointments before him. Tommy sits and waits, trying to not get too nervous. He hates this place, hates hospitals and he knows he'll have to talk to a stranger soon and that freaks him out a little. And then the doctor comes to get him and Tommy almost has to pick his jaw up off the floor because Dr Lambert is breathtakingly gorgeous and he's also wearing a badge on his coat to mark him as a shifter, which became law after the shifters and the government made a treaty to end the war. 

　

Tommy gets up and follows the doctor to a small private room. Dr Lambert goes over his file with him, going over all the treatment Tommy has had for his post traumatic stress disorder. He seems kind and not judgmental, even though he knows that Tommy fought in the war, that he probably killed shifters. 

　

"So, how have you been since your last check up?" Dr Lambert asks.

　

"The same I guess, nothing ever seems to change," Tommy feels like he's stuck, every day seems the same and he doesn't know if it's because the government has too much control over them or if it is something within him. The war changed him, he knows it did, but he doesn't know how to change back. He doesn't even know what kind of man he was before the war anymore. He can hardly remember his life before the war and he had been young before the shifters revealed themselves. He was a child when the world was free, but the government has been in charge of his life in some way for as long as he can remember.

　

"When you came last time you mentioned having trouble socializing," Dr Lambert asks and Tommy has never felt anything for a doctor he has talked to before, he's the patient here, it feels wrong to like his doctor. 

　

"Nothing's really changed," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Have you tried going out more?" Dr Lambert asks. 

　

"I try, but I get really panicked," Tommy admits.

　

"Well don't push yourself too hard. I know it probably seems like you have to do something big to prove you can do it, but it doesn't have to be big. You can take really small steps if you want to. Any step is something. I can't say I know how you feel, because I don't and I can't say getting better will be easy, but I do think you can get there," Dr Lambert says and he's the only person other than Lisa who has said something like that and it makes Tommy like him more.

　

For the first time he finds himself really opening up and talking to the doctor the government has sent him to see. He tells Dr Lambert about the nightmares, about being haunted by the faces of people he'd had no choice about killing if he wanted to live. Tommy leaves feeling like for once maybe his appointment did him some good. He's in the parking lot when Dr Lambert comes out and mentions he's waiting for his lift as well.

　

"I wanted to say thank you again Dr Lambert," Tommy says softly.

　

"Call me Adam, you're not my patient right now," Adam says with a smile and Tommy feels something in his stomach flutter.

　

"Okay, Adam," Tommy smiles and he talks with Adam/Dr Lambert for a while and then Adam gets a text and the doctor curses at his phone. 

　

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks. He might be the patient and Adam the doctor, but he can still be concerned. 

　

"Yeah, it's just my ride can't make it," Adam sighs.

　

"I could ask my sister to give you a ride some place?" Tommy offers. He knows Lisa won't mind helping the doctor who is trying to help him. 

　

"Are you sure?" Adam asks and Tommy nods. When Lisa gets there, Tommy explains that Adam is his doctor and that he needs a ride. As he predicted Lisa is okay with giving Adam a ride. 

　

Before they drop him off, Adam hands Tommy his card, telling him to call anytime he wants to talk and Tommy's not sure if Adam just wants to talk to him as patient and doctor, but maybe as friends or something more.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++  
　

Over the next three months Tommy meets up with Adam twelve times. Adam knows how to handle his panic attacks, doesn't treat Tommy like a freak because of his post traumatic stress disorder, maybe because he's a doctor and he doesn't view a mental health issue the same way some other people would. It's nice, having a doctor for a friend. But Tommy wants to be more than Adam's friend and patient. It takes him a lot to work up the nerve and finally he does it. He asks Dr Adam Lambert out on a date and Adam doesn't tell him he can't because Tommy was his patient once, he says yes and Tommy can't believe it. 

　

He's not dated much, he was young when he went to war and it left him with a disorder that often had him not wanting to do things like get out there and date. For a while it was illegal for a human to go on a date with a shifter, but it isn't anymore and Tommy is glad. He really likes Adam, as a doctor and a man. 

　

Adam picks it up because even though he's been improving a little, Tommy still isn't allowed to drive. He promises to call Lisa if he wants to come home for some reason and he does, not wanting her to worry. But he's sure he will be fine with Adam. He's still not big on crowds so Adam takes him to his place and cooks for them both.

　

"Smart, handsome, funny, a doctor, and you can cook? You're like the perfect guy," Tommy comments as he cuts into his steak.

　

"I'm far from perfect," Adam shrugs.

　

"Well I'm impressed," Tommy admits.

　

"Good, I've been trying to impress you since we first met up as us, not as doctor and patient," Adam smiles.

　

"Well, it's working," They eat and talk and then when they've finished, Adam puts on a movie and they sit on the couch drinking wine. They might live in a restricted world, ruled by a government that doesn't always put it's people's best interests first, but there are still simple pleasures that people can have in this world, love and lust have not been lost and the government do not control those things. Tommy's not sure if they could even if they tried. 

　

Tommy is the one who leans in for the first kiss, it's sweet, chaste and tastes like the wine they have been drinking. And then Adam deepens the kiss, licking into Tommy's mouth and Tommy finds himself all but crawling into Adam's lap, not even flinching when Adam's hands slide under his shirt and over the scars littering Tommy's chest and back. He's not been naked with anyone ever, not since the war started, not since his body got damaged as well as his mind, but when Dr Adam touches him, he doesn't feel ugly and scared, he just enjoys Adam's touch. 

　

"I'm rushing this," Adam says, mouth still brushing Tommy's as he speaks.

　

"I don't care. I promise not to make any jokes about playing doctor if you keep kissing me," Tommy says pouting and then Adam is kissing him again and Tommy loses all interest in talking. All he wants to do is be touched by Adam, kissed by him and he's soon moaning into Adam's mouth, his hips rolling, as he rubs himself against Adam and Adam's hardness. 

　

They don't even make it to the bedroom, grinding against each other like teenagers. Tommy comes in his jeans and boxers, hips jerking against Adam's as his orgasm ripples through him. He keeps kissing Adam, pressing close to Adam, feeling Adam's cock through his jeans, hard and warm and when Adam comes, he moans Tommy's name and it is the sexiest thing Tommy has ever heard. 

　

"I can't believe you threatened me with role play: doctor/patient," Adam laughs.

　

"Well, you were going to be stupid and make us slow down, I didn't want slow," Tommy shrugs, not feeling at all guilty for his threat, not that he thinks Adam would hate playing doctor that much. 

　

"Stay the night?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah, I'll call Lisa." They get cleaned up and Tommy calls his sister to let her know he won't be coming home. She is surprised, but happy for him and soon Tommy is in bed with Adam, so glad that he met him even though it was because of his post traumatic stress disorder. 

　

Laying in bed with Adam feels perfect, even though neither of them are perfect and the world is far from perfect, but moments like this, with Adam, make the world seem a whole lot more bearable. 

　

The End.


End file.
